The present invention relates to improvements in a front seat belt system for a vehicle in which a retractor is fixed into a cross member which is attached to the automotive floor panel.
An automatic seat belt system for a front seat has been proposed, as shown in FIG. 3. A retractor D of a front seat belt C is, in order to provide sufficient space for the rear seat A occupant's legs in area B and to increase the comfort of the occupant sitting on the rear seat A, fixed into an opening G located in the cross member F attached to the automotive floor E. The seat belt C drawn out of the retractor D is guided through a guide I fixed to the side of the front seat H. Since the seat belt C drawn out of the retractor D is guided along the floor tunnel J through the outside of the floor carpet to a guide I in this system, the portion K of the seat belt C disadvantageously makes contact with the legs of the occupant sitting on the rear seat A to disturb the seat belt C and to contaminate the belt C. Further, the portion K of the belt C crosses over a long area in the automotive compartment of the vehicle which lessens its external appearance.